


Even More

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: More [3]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Negotiations, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's gotten to the point of making demands of Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even More

They're back shooting in the day now, and Jason's had a chance to get his laundry done and spend some time with the other actors in the evenings. Nights, well, nights are for Eric, and for Jason's continued education in what Orli calls the Joy of Middle-Aged Gay Sex. Because yes, Orli's knows what's going on, and even if he hadn't, Jason's look of rueful chagrin would have told him as much as any blushes Jason had managed to produce. The joke about middle-age only makes Jason laugh; he doesn't think he's spent this much time thinking about sex since he was 15.

"Only now I'm actually having sex instead of thinking about it while wanking off," he says to Eric as they all but stumble into Jason's room -- which has somehow become their room because that's where Jason's lap top is. "Want you," Jason says in the growl that he's learned will get Eric to do just about anything Jason wants.

"Hell yes," Eric hisses back, waiting just long enough for the door to shut before coming after Jason, sliding his arms around Jason's waist and pressing him back against the heavy door itself. He's never been a shy man, never hesitated to ask for something he wanted, but here, with Jason, he's been getting laid more than any other time in recent memory. It's just so easy with him -- whether it's fucking or sucking each other off or whatever Jason wants with that low tone in his voice, everything feels good. There's none of that awkwardness that sometimes settles in when you've finally gotten someone you've been wanting for a while. But there is, sometimes, a question of _what next?_ in the back of Eric's mind.

Or maybe it's more of _what more?_

"Anything you want," he whispers, biting at Jason's neck, answering both Jason and his own thoughts with it.

"I want you to hurt me," Jason says firmly. He slides his hand between them and pushes hard at the front of Eric's jeans, feeling the bulge of Eric's cock under the denim. "I've been thinking about it for the last couple of days. I want you to hurt me, and fuck me, and maybe then I'll let you come."

There it is, all out on the table, and in spite of the confident tone of voice, Jason's terrified that Eric will decide it's all too fucking strange and walk out. _No, he won't. Will he?_

"_Oh._" Given the way Eric's cock is practically insisting on being let out of his jeans, he's not in any risk of going anywhere. "Oh, Christ. I've thought about that." He immediately starts backtracking -- _fuck, what's he going to think of me jerking off to thoughts of biting his shoulders 'til he's begging me to stop?_ \-- "I mean, I've been -- I've been thinking about fucking you and you telling me I can't--" _Spit it out, Bana...._ "Can't come 'til you say." He takes a deep breath. "How do you want me to hurt you?" he asks softly.

Eric isn't the only one whose imagination has been going wild. _Hands, teeth, belt ... fuck,_ Jason thinks, utterly relieved at Eric's obvious interest. _I don't even know what to ask for._ Jason would be inclined to liken himself to a kid in a candy shop, but he can't remember ever being this hard over the choice between a Mars bar and a tin of toffee.

"Hands," he says. "Use your hands and your teeth, and I better have marks tomorrow morning." He's discovered that he likes -- no, loves -- feeling the effects of the night before and he wonders what bruises will feel like under his uniform.

"Fuck," Eric blurts -- surprised he was able to be even that coherent -- and he shoves Jason back flat against the door, hard enough to shake both of them, reaching down for Jason's wrists. He gets them pinned at Jason's shoulders and holds tight, wondering just how hard he'll have to grip before Jason's going to have bruises. He's both overwhelmed by the urge to ask _is this okay? _and nervous about asking; he doesn't want to get into the habit of asking _is this okay?_ every five seconds. _That'd have him hitting me and I think I'd rather it be the other way around._

"Yeah," Jason says, twisting his wrists in an attempt to get free. _There's something I need to remember here,_ he thinks, but whatever it is -- something he read the other night on some kinky webpage -- is out of reach behind a thick cloud of lust. "Good," he adds, wondering if he'll ever again be able to get out a full, complete sentence. It's important, though; he wants to reassure Eric, because God knows, if Jason were in Eric's shoes, he'd be worried about going too far.

_Yeah_ and _Good_ both shoot straight to Eric's cock, taking some of the nervousness out of holding Jason pinned to the door. He rubs up hard against him, pressing his cock against Jason's hip, and leans down to bite at Jason's shoulder. Even through his shirt it should hurt; Eric's wanted to bite him hard and then _harder_ for days now, been jerking off to thoughts of seeing purple-black bruises left by his teeth.

"Unngh," Jason grunts as the pain seems to rush through his whole body, making him feel hyper-aware of Eric's solid presence and the equally solid door behind him. _Hope he's not expecting words or anything like that,_ he thinks, shoving his hips hard against Eric.

"Fuck, yes," Eric growls, grinding his hips back just as hard. "But bed. Please?" The door's great, but he knows he'll be better off in a bed, where he can stretch Jason out underneath him... _and hurt him,_ Eric thinks, hoping like hell the fact that Jason's _asking_ for it means it's OK that his cock's harder than it's ever been thinking about hurting his lover.

Something about the way Eric added "please" has Jason so close to coming that he goes still and takes a couple of deep breaths. "Bed," he says. "God, but you sound good saying please," he adds, looking at Eric as the other man moves back toward the bedroom. "Damn near came in my fucking jeans from the sound of it."

Eric grins. "If being polite gets you off, I'll say _please_ and _thank you_ for everything," he teases, kicking out of shoes and socks at the foot of the bed.

"Ya'll should always be polite to officers, Sarn't," Jason drawls in Steele's accent as he hastily strips his clothes and shoes off. He has a fleeting thought that from now on a Georgia accent will be more associated with Eric and kinky sex than with the rigors of boot camp and the part, but he's just fine with that.

"Well, yessir, I always respect my superiors," Eric returns, Hoot's own Southern accent coming into play. Of course, there's a smirk around the words; the Delta boys aren't under Steele's command. He finishes getting his clothes off and climbs backwards on the bed, sitting up and ready to pounce.

Sliding onto the bed, Jason looks Eric in the eye. "Then get your ass over here and hurt me, boy." Although in some weird reality, the words could be Steele's, he says them in his own voice, adding that growl that Eric seems to like so much. He'll be worried about going too far later, Jason knows, but now he's in that space where he can tell Eric what to do and be fairly confident that Eric will do it.

Eric's been set to pounce, and as soon as Jason gets onto the bed, Eric grabs him, nearly tackling him around the waist and pushing him to his back. It's been a long time since he wrestled anyone, and longer since he knew the outcome ahead of time. _I get to hurt him. I get to put marks on him. Oh, God._

Jason's not interested in actually wrestling, although he can see where it would be a hell of a lot of fun. _Oh fuck yeah, wrestling with Eric and knowing that he'd win ... all that aggression aimed at me. Oh, yeah, I can see that._

But he can't see it tonight. No, tonight he wants Eric to do as he's been told to do. _And further more, if I struggle, he might think I meant it._ So he leans back and grins up at Eric. "Some night we can wrestle for it," he says, being deliberately obscure.

Eric grins, spreads himself out over Jason, cock sliding up against Jason's inner thigh. "That'd be fun," he says softly, bending his head down to lick his way across Jason's collarbone. His cock jerks. _My marks all over him._ And he bites Jason's shoulder, sinking his teeth in and holding.

"Damn," Jason gasps. The feeling is amazing; it seems to radiate out from the bite like the impact of a shock grenade, destroying any fears Jason might have had about not liking being hurt. He pushes up hard against Eric's solid weight, and finds he quite likes the feeling of being restrained. "More," he growls.

Eric squirms between Jason's legs, forcing his hips down hard against Jason's and reaching for Jason's wrists. No, the wrists aren't quite right. He wants a heavier, more solid grip, so he slides his hands up and pins Jason down by the forearms as he moves his teeth just a little bit to the side. _More._ God, it's always more with them; Eric wonders if they'll ever get enough. He bites down again, cock jerking hard against Jason's. _Fucking hell, he sounds so good like this._

As Eric continues to bite, Jason wonders if they're actually going to make it to the promised fucking._I could come from this. Hell, I could probably come from just him biting me, never mind his hip rubbing my cock. _ They've done that a couple of times already, and Jason likes the way it feels when he comes on Eric's bare skin. _But not tonight; I want his cock in me tonight._

"Better ... oh God ... better stop," he says.

Eric pulls up, picking up from Jason's tone that stop doesn't mean he's done something wrong. He pushes down on Jason's forearms, keeps himself braced. "Want something more already?" he grins.

"Want you fucking me for the rest of it," Jason says. "I want you to fucking pound me into the mattress, Eric." It's not a request, and Jason knows that Eric won't see it as one. It's a heady thing, ordering the bigger man around and Jason has wondered if he'd have been able to do something like this on any other shoot.

"_Yeah,_" Eric breathes, leaning over to the nightstand for lube. "Fuck, yeah, want that so much, Jason..." The way Jason doesn't ask for things, the way he comes out and tells Eric what to do -- it's the kind of thing that might have made Eric laugh at some of his other lovers, but it just feels right coming from Jason. The tone in Jason's voice at times like this makes him _want_ to jump to it, do whatever Jason's asking, and so now he's getting the condom on, slicking up his cock, pressing fingers inside Jason and leaving just enough lube to make this possible -- not easy, not too comfortable.

"How much do you want it?" Jason says, once Eric's through prepping him. He grabs Eric's hip and holds it hard enough to bruise, preventing Eric from moving into position. Although his intention was just to slow things down so he didn't come the minute Eric pushed in, now he wonders if he can get Eric to ask for it. _Beg even, if I'm lucky._

"How much--" _Are you kidding?_ is the first thing that pops into Eric's thoughts. He bites it back immediately. _Think of a better way to put it... _"Want it so fucking bad, Jason," Eric says, a little softer. "Want to feel you tight around me, want to bite bruises into your skin, _so_ goddamned much..."

"God," Jason breathes. Any hope that this little pause would help him calm down has rapidly gone out the window. "Yeah?" he growls. "What's the word to use when you want something?" The words just come out and he finds himself looking forward to a time when he can just flat out demand that Eric ask, that he say please.

Fucking _Christ_ that growl. "Please," Eric whispers, and then it seems so easy: "Please, Jason, let me fuck you, God, I need it so much, want to be inside you, please let me inside you..."

"God, that's fucking good," Jason says, relaxing his grip on Eric's hip. "C'mon, then. Do it _hard_." _Mine_, he thinks. _He's mine._

Eric's thoughts are tangling up in something similar. _Yours. Anything you want, anything you need, yours._ He nods and takes a short breath, and then presses in all at once, groaning as Jason's body opens for him.

"Harder," Jason demands. "Make me feel it!" That's what he can give Eric, he realizes; this is the reward for Eric being good. _And we both get what we want,_ he thinks as he feels Eric's cock hard inside him.

_Harder, he wants,_ Eric thinks. He gets his hands back on Jason's forearms and tightens his grip, fucking Jason with all the strength in his legs, not just his hips this time. Every thrust is almost hard enough to hurt Eric, too, and he realizes that he wants it that way -- that hard, that demanding.

"Fuck!" Jason yells, sure his voice is echoing around the hotel. "Yes... fucking hurts like that ... do it like that." It does hurt too, far beyond the burn he's used to. He's sure each thrust is going to break him in half, and he wants that, wants to be shattered and come through it knowing that he's been fucked as hard as one man can fuck another man.

"Just like this," Eric pants, gritting his teeth together and giving it to Jason as hard as he can. "Fucking just -- _like_ \-- this."

"Make me come," Jason demands. "Pull me off ... bite me ... make me come," he manages to add, although it's not easy to get the words out.

Eric gets a hand between them, trying not to lose the hard and rough rhythm he's managed to establish. It's so much, everything moving at once, and he's stroking Jason's cock and thrusting in hard and dropping his teeth to Jason's shoulder to leave hard bites across his skin, one after another, wondering if they'll all mark and if he'll be able to dig his thumb into them in the morning -- and _God_, he's so close, so impossibly close and still trying to keep himself from coming. _Wait for it. Wait 'til he says. Oh, God._

With a wordless yell, Jason comes, his whole body straining against Eric's more in an effort to get closer than to escape. When he finally sinks back on the bed, he's panting harshly, and wondering if it's actually possible for each time with Eric to be better than the last. _At some point that's not going to happen._

Eric curls both arms under Jason's shoulders and holds on tight; he's holding his breath, shoulders hunched together, eyes shut hard, a few harsh groans coming out before he can bite down on his lips to stop them. _Don't come, don't come, fuck... _It feels as if every nerve in his body is telling him to come, and holding back hurts like hell. But he's doing it anyway.

Jason knows what the expression on Eric's face means, and he's surprised at how it makes him feel. _For me_, he thinks. _He's holding that back for me._ It's a moving thought, and there's one rather obvious reward that Jason can give Eric. "Come for me, boy," he growls. "Slam your cock up inside me and give it to me."

"Oh, Christ, thank you," Eric pants, already starting to move again. It barely takes two thrusts -- two of the hardest thrusts he's ever given in his life -- and he's coming, throat arching as his head goes back, shouting brokenly and feeling as though he'll never come again.

Jason slides his arms around Eric once Eric's all but collapsed on him. That "thank you" is still echoing in his mind, and he strokes Eric's broad back, feeling more than a little possessive. _Did I really call him "boy?"_

Eric remembers hearing it. He also remembers that it seemed like the most natural thing in the world at the time, and he buries his face in Jason's shoulder, trying to slow his breathing. "God, you smell good," he mumbles; sex and sweat and yeah, it's more than possible Eric could never get enough. "That was amazing."

"You feel good," Jason replies, and it's true, he likes feeling Eric on him like this. "Was bloody fantastic." Taking a deep breath, he continues. "You're a good boy."

Eric moans again, very softly, pressing his lips to Jason's shoulder. "It feels good hearing that," he whispers, eyes closed tight again.

"Felt good saying it," Jason says, relieved. "I'm getting a little tired of worrying about whether I've gone too far, but I really can't help it." He laughs. "Either the worrying or the going too far."

"Maybe we should..." Eric hesitates, uncertain whether offering a solution's the right thing to do or not. But in the end he can't help it; the instinct to fix problems is way too sharp, and it's been made that much worse by playing a Delta operator, a born problem-solver like Hoot. "Maybe we should do some research on this. Together. Instead of playing it by ear every time. It might make you feel like you're not going too far after all, and..." He can tell he's blushing, so it's a good thing he's got his head tucked where Jason can't see it. "And I'd like to be good at this. Not just fucking around at it. Hurting you, I mean, or being your..." He almost chokes on the last word; he doesn't even know what it _means_, saying this, or whether Jason would want it, or whether it'd mean the same thing to both of them. "...boy."

"I, um ... well, I did a little on my own last night," Jason says, turning them both a little until he's nestled up against Eric. "But then I ran into some porn and kind of got distracted." He rolls his eyes at himself, remembering looking at the one guy in the leather harness and thinking that Eric would look so much better dressed like that than the actor did.

"But there were a few sites that seemed to have real information that made sense...." His voice trails off as he remembers something. "I should have given you a word. Something I could say that would make you stop hurting me. So if I wanted to say "no" and not mean it, you'd know."

Eric frowns. "But if you'd said _stop_ I'd have stopped. Why do you need a word for that? Can't you just say _stop_?"

"Oh, I know you would have," Jason says quickly. "But I meant later so if ... well, if we wanted to play like I didn't want it...." He shrugs. "Something to think about anyway."

Eric manages to roll off Jason and curls into his side. He's thinking about it, all right. Thinking so hard it's making his cock jerk and he's afraid his face is going to catch fire. "Oh," he says softly. "I hadn't thought about that. We could, um..." He nips at Jason's shoulder. "We could try that."

It's strange to have to figure out how to make the conversation work; Jason's used to the women he's in bed with talking about this sort of stuff. _I just usually let them ask the questions and then try to figure out the answers they want to hear, _he thinks. "So I was sort of implying that there would be a 'later,'" he says cautiously. "And you seemed alright with that?"

"I think we both obviously _wan_t a 'later'," Eric says softly, "and I'm all right with having a word that means 'stop' if you want to -- if you think that -- if you're going to be saying 'stop' but you don't want it to actually stop," he says, wondering if there's a glossary and if Jason will dig up some websites for him.

"Oh, good," Jason says, glad that part of the conversation is out of the way. He tightens his arms around Eric for a moment and then moves out of bed. "Sorry about the cords," he says, carrying his laptop back to the bed. "Normally it'd just be the power cord, but there's no such thing as wireless in this part of the world." He frowns as he gets back into bed, setting the laptop up on his knees. "And it's dialup, which is even worse. Sorry about that."

Eric blinks. "You can do this without cords?" He gives a light tug to the phone cord; it's bendy and it seems sturdy enough. "Do you think these cords might have, um, other uses...?"

"I never thought of it," Jason says, looking at the cords curiously. "Don't know why not, though." As he scrolls through his bookmarks, he shoots a quick glance at Eric. "When you think that way, who's getting tied up?"

"Um, well, it's your phone cord..." Eric is sure he's blushing again. "You, mostly."

As the page for sexuality.org's bdsm page comes up, Jason ignores it to look at Eric. "God, if I could get hard again this fast, I would be. What would you do to me once you had me tied up?"

Eric glances at the page long enough to notice that it's got recommendations for books on it -- _definitely have to order those_ \-- and then turns back to Jason. "I keep thinking about hurting you," Eric says softly. "About biting you, or..." _Come on, tell him, he's not going to think you're crazy. _"Or pinching and twisting your nipples or sucking you off and biting your thighs 'til they're bruised or..." He shifts, glad he's not sitting on the wet spot, and wishing for the refractory time he had in his twenties. "Or pretty much doing anything you tell me to do for as long as you want me to do it."

"From what I've read," Jason says, noticing the squirm and liking it, "we've got a rather unusual thing going here." He looks at Eric. "But you like it, don't you? Like being told to hurt me, like having to beg for it."

Eric nods for a few seconds before he can convince his throat to say anything. "Yes," he says, finally. "I like it. I like it a lot."

"Good," Jason says, leaning forward to kiss Eric lightly. "I want you to be like that for me." It's getting easier to say this sort of thing, and Jason can see that it will only get easier. Which leads to the question of what happens when the shoot is done, but that's the last place Jason wants to go now.

Eric shivers with the kiss. "I don't think I could help it," he whispers. "You say things and I just -- I have to do what you're telling me. I can't imagine doing otherwise. And I want it that way. It..." He takes a breath, nuzzles against Jason's neck. "It really turns me on when you call me _boy_," he whispers.

"Yeah?" Jason says. He takes Eric's chin in his hand, the lap top all but forgotten. "Means you're mine, you know," he says, tilting Eric's head up so he can look at the other man.

"I know," Eric says, but the words mean something different from what he's used to, something _more_. He bites at the inside of his lip and then lets it go, breathing out softly. "Yours._ Just_ yours."

"That's right," Jason says, deeply moved by Eric's words. "If you want anyone else, you come to me first," he adds, not sure how he feels about the concept of Eric with someone else. _Not as possessive as you might think, given that I've just said he was mine. _

"All right," Eric agrees. _Not that I can picture being with someone else unless you told me to. Which is fucking hot in and of itself._

"Thank you," Jason says. "Means a lot to me, even if that makes me sound like a total girl's blouse."

"So what," Eric says, grinning. "You like it, I like it. Who cares about anything else?"

end


End file.
